Le mensonge d'Akari
by kichigai-tenshi
Summary: Akari connait beaucoup de secrets. Une des ses révélations sur Bontenmaru perturbe le jeune Akira. Mensonge ou vérité ? Il doit vérifier à tout prix ! Gros gros délire Boten X Akira j'étais fatiguée


**Titre :** Le mensonge d'Akari

**Fandom :** Samourai Deeper Kyo

**Pairing :** Botenmaru / Akira

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** les personnages appartiennent tous au talentueux Akimine Kamijyō, seuls leurs côtés débiles sont de moi ^^

**Note :** gros gros délire suite au secret de Bontenmaru révélé par Akari des Quatre Sacré du Ciel.

* * *

Akira s'extirpa de sous sa couverture et se faufila sans un seul bruit vers la sortie de la clairière. Le feu était mourant et aucun de ces compagnons de voyage, y compris Kyo, ne sembla être réveillé par ses mouvements. Il rejoignit sans problèmes l'endroit un peu à l'écart d'où Bontenmaru faisait le guet.

« Tu n'arrives pas à dormir, Akira ?, demanda le plus grand des Sacrés du Ciel.

- Oh, tu m'as entendu… »

Le jeune aveugle s'avança vers son compagnon de combat, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu devrais éviter de fumer la pipe quand tu es de garde, si un ennemi passe par là…

- Je lui écrase la tête, donc je ne vois pas où est le problème, répliqua sans se démonter l'ancien général.

- Vu comme ça… »

Akira s'assit aux côtés de Boten et s'adossa contre l'arbre en soupirant.

« Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi, Akira ?

- Hé bien… Peut-être… »

Botenmaru dévisagea son compagnon, mais comme d'habitude, les traits du Maître de la Glace étaient indéchiffrables. Un mince sourire flottait sur son visage, mais c'était tout… Il ne risquait pas de deviner ce que son jeune ami avait dans sa jolie tête.

Une longue minute emplie des bruits de la nuit s'écoula et Boten lâcha un profond soupir.

« Akira, dit-il enfin. Pourquoi tu es là ?

- J'ai besoin d'une raison pour passer un peu de temps avec toi ? »

La réponse troubla un peu plus le guerrier. Il éteignit sa pipe et scruta encore une fois son ami.

« Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ?, demanda Akira amusé.

- Tu me fais flipper avec tes yeux du cœur, grogna Botenmaru. Tu peux vraiment tout voir ?

- Mmmmh, pas vraiment, répliqua mystérieusement le jeune aveugle. C'est pour ça que, certaines choses que je ne vois pas… Soit je dois les deviner… soit je dois aller les voir moi-même… autrement.

- Autrement ? »

Akira s'agenouilla et posa ses mains sur le visage carré et mal rasé de Botenmaru. Ses doigts effleurèrent le bandeau qui recouvrait l'œil droit.

« Par exemple, pour bien ''voir'' ton visage, je peux le toucher. Et il en est de même pour le reste… »

Il esquissa un sourire mutin et laissa glisser ses mains le long du cou musclé du guerrier. Quand l'une d'elle se glissa sous son kimono, Bontenmaru laissa échapper un rire étonné.

« Et tu fais quoi, là ?

- J'explore… Ça te dérange ? »

La main curieuse effleura le torse musclé couturé de cicatrices, témoins des nombreux combats qu'avait livré le Sacré du Ciel. Prenant le silence de son compagnon pour un « vas-y, continue, je t'en prie », Akira passa à la phase suivante de son plan. A la vitesse de l'éclair, ses mains défirent le hakama de Boten et il se glissa sur lui, ses jambes enserrant les hanches solides.

« Bo-chan…, susurra-t-il, tu as un corps superbe. »

Le général allait répliquer mais Akira fut encore une fois plus rapide et s'empara de ses lèvres. Le cerveau de « la bête » s'enflamma mais l'humain en Boten tira la sonnette d'alarme. La langue du jeune aveugle pris possession de sa bouche, annihilant momentanément toute pensée cohérente. Les hanches d'Akira entamèrent une danse sensuelle contre lui, éveillant un désir brûlant chez les deux Sacrés du Ciel.

_Non !,_ arriva à penser Botenmaru. _Il ne faut pas que_…

Dans un effort surhumain, il captura les mains baladeuses et caressantes d'Akira et le repoussa.

« Non, Akira ! On… On ne peut pas aller plus loin !

- … Pourquoi ? »

Le chant des grillons du cœur de la nuit fut le seul à répondre.

« Bo-chan… Ne te sens pas… gêné avec moi. »

Ils échangèrent un long regard – si l'on peut dire, puisqu'il s'agit d'un aveugle et d'un borgne… - et Botenmaru abdiqua. Malgré tous ses efforts, il savait la volonté de son cadet bien supérieur à la sienne. Il relâcha les poignets de son compagnon et les mains libres descendirent lentement. Avec précaution, Akira finit de défaire le bas du hakama et découvrit le sous-vêtement de son compagnon. Il marqua une petite pause. Après tout, sa manœuvre de ce soir n'avait que ce but ultime : vérifier les dires d'Akari.

La chaman du groupe n'avait-elle – ou il… enfin elle… bref : Akari n'avait-elle pas déclaré quelques jours auparavant que Botenmaru était doté d'une « petite saucisse » ?? Akira avait été intrigué par cette révélation, puis son esprit tout entier s'était retrouvé obnubilé au point qu'il en perdait sa concentration, même en combat. Il avait maudit l'autre andouille de travesti puis avait décidé de vérifier cette déclaration par lui-même.

Les mains légèrement tremblantes d'excitation, il glissa ses doigts sous le tissu doux et…

Botenmaru se mordit la lèvre. Il y avait longtemps que la main de personne, hormis la sienne, ne n'était aventurée dans cette région. Il craignait la réaction d'Akira et il espérait que le jeune homme avait suffisamment de respect pour lui pour ne pas ébruiter son secret. Il sentit les doigts frais et légèrement tremblants de son compagnon effleurer son sexe qui commençait à durcir et il le vit rougir violemment.

« Bo… Botenmaru ?

- … Oui, je sais, Akira.

- M… Mais… Ce… C'est pas humain !

- Je sais…

- Elle… Elle est _énorme_ !!!! »

Botenmaru attrapa Akira par les hanches et il l'allongea sous lui. Un sourire empli de désir s'afficha sur son visage, et il devina que même aveugle, Akira pouvait le sentir.

« J'ai toujours eu du mal à trouver des amants assez costauds pour rester avec moi. Mais je suis sûr que tu seras à la hauteur, Akira… »

ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Yuya ouvrit les yeux. Elle se redressa à moitié, inquiète pour une raison qu'elle ignorait.

« Rendors-toi… »

Elle se retourna vers Luciole. Le Mibu était accroupi près du feu, titillant les braises avec une brindille. Son regard était assez vide – mais pas beaucoup plus que d'habitude.

« J'ai… Je crois que j'ai entendu…, commença Yuya toujours un peu inquiète.

- Rendors-toi, ce n'est rien de grave. Je monte la garde.

- M… Mais, ce n'était pas le tour de Botenmaru ?

- Si… Mais il est occupé. Rendors-toi.

- Et où est Akira ?

- Il est occupé aussi. Rendors-toi. »

Yuya scruta le visage impassible de Luciole. Il ne semblait pas inquiet et, même s'il paraissait parfois – souvent – débile, il n'en restait pas moins un Mibu, qui plus est une des Cinq Planètes et un des Quatre Sacrés du Ciel !

Un autre cri étouffé se fit entendre.

« C'était pas Akira, ça ?, demanda Yuya.

- Si… Rendors-toi. »

La jeune chasseuse de prime laissa tomber et se dit qu'elle demanderait elle-même à Akira le lendemain…

ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Akira se laissa retomber sur la poitrine large de son compagnon. Leurs respirations haletantes et leur sueur se mêlèrent.

« La… La salope…, grogna Akira. Elle… Elle a menti ! »

Avec douceur, Botenmaru caressa la chute de rein de son amant.

« C'est vraiment un problème, en fin de compte ?

- … Non… Pas vraiment, admit le jeune aveugle. Mais elle va me le payer quand même !

- Et… si je te disais que c'est moi qui lui aie demandé de faire courir cette rumeur ?

- Hein ?! Tu te fous de moi ?

- Je me doutais que ça t'intriguerait… J'ai eu raison. »

Akira rougit violemment. Que quelqu'un ait si bien lu en lui le perturbait. Il grimaça quand la large main de Boten lui caressa les fesses.

« Tu as mal ?, s'inquiéta le général borgne.

- Je crois que j'attendrai un peu avant de tuer Akari… Si elle me soigne bien… je lui pardonnerai peut-être. A moitié. »

Botenmaru laissa échapper un rire et embrassa Akira avec tendresse. Son plan pour attirer son beau compagnon dans ses filets avait fonctionné à merveille. Et comme il l'avait promis à Akari, il la protégerait du jeune aveugle et de sa colère.

« Il faudra penser à retourner au campement, proposa Botenmaru quand ils rompirent enfin leur baiser.

- Mmmmh… Déjà ?, miaula Akira.

- Quoi ? Tu veux encore… ? »

Le large sourire rempli de luxure d'Akira fut une réponse suffisante. Et quand le jeune aveugle se laissa glisser le long de son corps pour s'installer entre ses jambes, Botenmaru se félicita d'avoir choisi un tel amant. Et puis… les autres pouvaient bien attendre encore un peu, non ??


End file.
